chains_that_bindfandomcom-20200213-history
Calista Rosa
Calista Leila Rosa is a major character of the Furom. She is a Junior-level Student of Ashford Academy's Student body and a member of The Battlefront. She is Kayla's main character. History Pre-Ashford Calista Leila Rosa was born as the second child to Sebastian and Isabelle Rosa, two government agents specializing in the Ashford program. Calista is two years junior to her brother, Seth Rosa. Growing up, Calista led a fairy normal life, albeit one with her parents often gone. Her relationship with her brother was good, and Calista saw him more than just her elder brother, but her role model and best friend as well. When Calista was 13 years old, she discovered her powers. Her parents were shocked and tried performing multiple tests to 'cure' their child, to them she was another freak like they discovered her brother was the year before. During this time, her brother had been sent to Ashford Academy as a prefect and Calista was soon to do the same. that year without Seth was miserable for Calista. Ashford When she first got to Ashford, she lived and worked as a prefect, hating every minute of it. One night, while on her patrols she followed a student into the West Tower. There, she came face to face with the Battlefront leader, Rolo Altius. Instead of hurting her for her prefect status. Rolo was impressed by her ability, since so few found their way inside the tower without being caught. He decided to make her a spy and take her under his wing as his personal trainee. She was the youngest battlefront member, at the age of thirteen. It was here that she met Chandler Fernandez. Calista slowly worked hard and eventually, after the graduation of former second-in-command. Calista was given the position. On her first major mission, during an attempt to inflitrate a graduation ceremony, the battlefront had lost the element of surprise. The Prefects were onto them. Calista fought to defend her fellow rebellion members,however, when she turned her back from Rolo for a second, he had jumped in the way to protect an innocent from a prefects attack. Calista watched as he fell. She attacked the prefect but, he managed to escape. She tried to get Rolo to a healder, but it was too late. He died holding her hand. Ever since then, her disdain for prefects grew. Her life just grew more and more complicated as tragedies occured one after the other. Miasma Arc During the Miasma Arc, Calista was out on patrols when she spotted a young boy. She tried to help him, but he shifted and revealed himself to be Kazuma, or Miasma. He used his brain control on her, the gases bringing out all the darkest parts of her and amplifying them. She became unconcious of her actions, losing all her morals and sense of right and wrong. She eventually lured Seth out and caused his capture as well. Under his control, Calista kidnapped and attacked many students. During the final battle, she was stolen away by Lelouch Altius. When Kazuma was killed by Seth Rosa, the corruption seemed to disappear. In truth, the corruption morphed and adapted to Calista, remaining buried inside her. Post-Miasma After the Miasma arc, Calista began to lock herself within the West Tower. She began ignoring prefect duties, and even refusing to sleep in her own dorm room. She had constant nightmares, and something inside her remained different. When her emotions are the most rampant, she would have tendencies to snap like she never did before, her eyes turning black. The corruption inside her, still remaining in tact. During the '''Battle of the West Tower, '''Meredith and following prefects had inflitrated the West Tower. During the battle, Calista's emotions began to go crazy at the revelation of Meredith's pregnancy. Her eyes went black, and she stabbed Meredith in the stomach with a poisoned, shadow dagger. Her identity was then revealed by Seth Rosa, who attacked her. This resulted in the termination of Meredith's pregnancy. Calista felt such overwhelming guilt and pain, that she eventually sought to take her own life. Calista stole one of Seth's titanium daggers and in the confines of her room in the West Tower, Calista stabbed herself in the stomach. Meredith eventually came to her rescue and saved her life. The corruption seemingly stopped for a short while. She remained in the infirmary for a few weeks under suicide watch. Everyone in Calista's life eventually began to vanish while she remained hospitalized. Starting with Seth, and then Lelouch. Calista had never felt lonlier. She felt abandoned and empty. Then as she finally returned to the West Tower, Calista witnessed Chandler's death. Eventually, this lead to her breaking point. Pitch Black During Pitch Black, government agents had heard of Calista's revealed identity as battlefront. They were supposed to capture her and every battlefront they could find, however. The government agents had other objectives, with a genocide of all the gifted. The corruption in Calista began forming its own entity, which whispered lies that if she killed the student body, she would be saving them from fate and a life like her own. Her mind became morphed and she made plans to poison everyone on the island. She fought and nearly killed Hayden, Bridget's sister, who had tried to stop her. This eventually lead to a battle against Bridget Shine, Meredith Monroe, Hayden Knight, and Chandler Fernandez on top of a seaside clif. With Calista's ever growing psychotic behavior, the corruption eventually destroyed the real her, fully taking over. Appearance Calista is a what can be described as a dark beauty. She has long dark hair that goes well past her waist, and dark blue eyes. Her skin is as pale as snow with faint scars from all her battles. She stands at 5'4" and weighs only 105 lbs. She has a dancer's physicque, thin and long limbs and tiny waist. Personality Calista is a serious and stoic person. She's the type who works hard and doesn't play at all. For her, her mission will always, always come first. She's extremely cold and untrusting towards others, with a short temper to boot she can be a scary person to deal with. Especially in a bad mood. If she's pushed too far, Calista has a tendency to snap and attack, especially when certain topics are brought up (ie: Seth, her family, her identity, The Miasama arc) It's her natural instinct. However, Calista also doesn't believe in pointless death and bloodshed. It was an idea that former Battle Front leader Rolo had enforced, and one she continues to enforce after his death. Calista tends to take everything to heart, she often blames herself for things that she had no control over and harbors a lot of guilt, especially for Rolo's death and the events that occured while she was brainwashed. These feelings are kept to herself, as she doesn't like to show emotions to anyone giving her a cold and empty appearance. This can lead to some terrible things as it will often cause Calista's mask of indifference to crack when the pressure builds up inside her. She often uses dance and training as an outlet for these emotions. When Calista finally gets close to someone, and its a rare occurane indeed, its like a single light in the darkness. Something about her just turns around and while the base of her personality remains the same, she becomes softer and more vulnerable to that person. The people she open up to are people she cares about deeply, ones that she trusts her life with and will always protect. Calista is an effective leaer in the Battle Front. She takes control and is ready on a moment's notice, she stays calm under pressure and can often be found working on some kind of plan or revision. While she's not as amazing as a strategist or as eloquent a speaker as leader, Lelouch, or nearly as legendary as Rolo, she genuinely cares for the Battle Front members. She's extremely passionate about her battlefront and after taking the position of leader, she does everything in herp ower to ensure their safety and work towards their goals. After all that has happened, Calista has been left scarred and broken. She has become depressed, however, she tries to remain strong for her battlefront. At least on the Surface. She is slowly starting to recover. Powers Darkness Manipulation Calista has the ability to manipulate shadows. She can pull them from anywhere and make them become tangible. Calista can also use her shadows to partially conceal herself from direct sight. A weakness to her power is darkness' natural enemy, light. If she is in direct, or very bright lights, her darkness ability will no longer function. After the Pitch Black arc, Calista no longer needs to touch the shadows in order for them to become tangible. However, without contact, the shadows are less stable and require her every concentration. Poison Manipulation Calista can also manipulate poison. While it is less common for her to do this. Calista can create a range of poisons with varied effects. The easiest and quickest for her to create is one to cause pain and cause an opponent to slowly lose conciousness if hit with enough. Calista can only poison another person through touch, think Poison Jab in pokemon, or she needs some sort of medium, like her whip. She can also remove poison from a person and is immune to poison herself. Enhanced Agility The Miasama, Mysterious Disappearances arc Involvement Calista was out on patrols when she was tricked and attacked by the Miasma. He used a mind control on her that caused her to attack and capture the student body. During the final battle, she was taken away by Lelouch Altius. Post The Miasma Saga After her involvement with the miasama, Calista has sunk into a depression and state of paranoia. She's been constantly been plagued by endless nightmares, and whispers from a voice within her head. She's bordering the line of insanity, and little things can cause her to snap. This is caused by the leftover corruption residing in her, the memory of the feelings she had and the power she felt when under Kazuma's influence. The changes in her are small, but she has become more absorbed in battle, she has become crueler, and more violent. She has become much colder as well, refusing to look at a lot of the people she once aknowledged as friends or even allies. Changes Pitch Black Saga Relationships Seth Rosa- Seth Rosa is Calista's elder brother, her senior by 2 years. Calista is in short, infatuated with him. Despite him being her enemy. As the two grew up, they often depended on each other due to their parents negligence and Calista has a deep respect and adoration for him. He's both her brother and her best friend. They are extremely close, despite him not knowing the truth about her. In fact, Cali's greatest feaer is for him to hate her and it's why she desperately tries to hide her true allegience. After the Miasma, Calista has avoided Seth as much as she could. She even refused to allow him visitation while she was in the infirmary. She blames herself for what happened and can't look at him without feeling immense guilt for all she's done Lelouch Altius Lelouch Altius is the leader of the Battlefront. When he first took over as leader, under the guise of Zero, Calista had no idea of his true identity. Calista was originally appointed second-in-command by Lelouch's brother, Rolo, and was quite untrusting of Zero at first, but slowly her respect and faith in him grew. Soon, Calista began developing a crush on Zero, her loyalty for him, undying. She would eagerly risk her life for him. Eventually, Calista discovered his trye identity. Calista took the news as a major shock and was hurt by thenfact that he did not tell her he was Rolo's brother. It was to the point that Calista, despite knowing Lelouch and Zero were one in the same, refused to akbowledge Lelouch as leader. Eventually she overcame this and her feelings for him grew. Calista is in love with Lelouch, although no one but him actually knows this. You wouldn't be able to tell they were in love by the way they behaved around each other, but Calista would die for her leader and would do anythinf to make their mission a reality. She hates upsettinf him, but often finds his perverted advances towards her to be annoying. She does care about his well-being and a little known fact is that Lelouch doesn't know how to iron his clothes, and its often Calista who does it for him. After The Miasama, Calista had become withdrawn and distant from everyone, Lelouch being one of the very few who she talked to. He was the only one she ever felt safe around and would stay in thw west tower rather than her own dorm, partially out of a wish to stay with him. Darrian Zenon - While Calista did care for Darrian, she never fully reciprocated his feelings towards her. Meredith Monroe - Meredith is her brother's girlfriend as well as Calista's future sister-in-law. Meredith acts as Calista's counterpart. Calista often shows jealousy and disdain towards Meredith, believing that no one is good enough for her brother. She acts rather cold and avoids the couple when she can. After the miasma arc, Calista's corruption eventually lead to her stabbing Meredith through the stomach, terminating her pregnancy. Feeling immense guilt, Calista attempted suicide, only to be stopped by Meredith. Sinc then, the two formed a bond, as sisters. Chandler Fernandez Chandler and Calista were originally both the personal trainees of former leader, Rolo Altius. The two formed a rivalry, with their differing personalities. After Rolo's death, the two formed a bond of friendship with Chandler becoming Calista's Black Knight. They have an almost sibling-like relationship and care about one another. However, they also had momentary flings, leading to Chandler being Calista's first. Bridget Shine Category:Characters